


the one who has the same soul as you

by ScarletLillies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cute Ending, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Not Incest, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Break Up, Protective Siblings, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Sibling Love, Siblings, Soulmates, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLillies/pseuds/ScarletLillies
Summary: miya osamu hates the fact that sakusa and his twin are dating.because apparently, soulmates doesn't work like how osamu thought it did. sakusa's presence in their life made it pretty clear.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226





	the one who has the same soul as you

**Author's Note:**

> this is not incest. I REPEAT, this is not incest. lol. i made this because i realized that there is not enough fics out there that explores the relationship of the twins as siblings. especially ones that are in osamu's view.

osamu always hated the fact that sakusa and his twin are dating. 

not because he hates sakusa. no, that's not it. he actually finds the guy neat. they're friends, even. but it's just the way how sakusa made his brother act up all the time. and how he's always left to deal with it. 

you see, his brother's rants, especially the ones that were saved solely for osamu's ears to hear, aren't to be taken lightly. you don't know how much of an machine gun atsumu's mouth can be, especially when they are alone. all the whining about how sakusa didn't want to kiss on the station before the train departed today can be such a pain in the ass as it can go into the very detail. it also doesn't help that he and his brother obviously lives under one roof. therefore he always has to listen to him rap about sakusa this and sakusa that before he can peacefully close his eyes to get some sleep. this is the routine everyday..... atsumu made sure of that.

that's just how his brother is. 

but osamu isn't petty. sure, he hates his brother's whines and complaints and the fact that he just simply cannot block it off because atsumu is his twin. but as much as he wanted atsumu to stop, he never really wanted them to break up. he never even considered imagining it. and even if he did imagine it, he doubts it would do justice to the real thing happening in front him right now.

because he would never imagine his twin this... fake around him. no, because he knows his brother. from the tiniest facts about him to the most obvious details. and he knows that his twin felt pain that made him feel so vulnerable to make him put up an act, even in front of osamu. he knows his brother too well, and he knows atsumu isn't okay. 

and he's had enough. he dialed sakusa's number and waited for him to pick up before he spoke to atsumu.

" to be honest, you look like absolute shit right now, tsumu. " it's 3 pm, and osamu is done watching his brother sleep all day. he needs to stop this childishness. 

" if you don't get up, i will pour mayonnaise into the sheets. " as soon as he heard that, atsumu can't help but peek into the gaps of the ball he's crawled into for the past five days. he knows osamu would definitely do it, and it won't be pleasant. " what the fuck happened? tell me. " atsumu just looked at him. that look didn't suit tsumu at all. 

" he broke up with me. " osamu knew that. what he wanted tho, was the details. " we had a fight... about how apparently i was more comfortable with other people than i was with him. and i guess he was jealous? because.. well, hinata and- " osamu didn't even need the details anymore. he just face palmed instantly. he knew where this was going. sakusa was insecure... oh that little bastard. ( he doesn't blame him tho ) 

" and i just... you know, i love him so much? people might think we don't click at all because of our differences. but he's the one that i love. he's the one who comforts me the most. his presence in my life comforts me. i hope he knows that, samu..... and it's just so frustrating. because he should know that he's the one i chose. " osamu just sighs as he listen to atsumu. he's seconds away from all the waterworks again.

" y-you ... know how he meant to me, samu. " oh yes, he knew alright. 

sakusa meant so much to atsumu where it almost got to the point where he doesn't even see his own brother anymore. from the moment god decided that they will be born into the world, they have always been together. same house, same bedroom, same school, same class, same club, same hobbies, same birthdays, same friends, there's so many things you can think of that he and his brother had in common... but there's a limit to what brothers can share. and they can't possibly share the same boyfriend, can they? 

sakusa meant so much to atsumu to the point where sometimes osamu just suddenly realizes that atsumu picked up a new habit. one which he's only finding out now. which is totally weird. because they were supposed to be together all the time? and so.. when did his brother carry around chopsticks, metal spoons and forks around in his bag? plus, why is it covered tissues? who taught him to do that? why would he do that when he can just use the ones that the restaurants offer them since- oh nevermind.

osamu always hated the fact that sakusa and his twin are dating. and he says that he hates it because atsumu always complains about sakusa and that he's fed of it. but the truth is, it's because he's realizing that sakusa is slowly carving a mark on his twin. and that mark is slowly being carved beside the one he's supposed to share with osamu, it's too close, he thinks some part of the mark that was already there is being toppled over.

and right now, osamu hates that fact even more. his brother is crumbling down, and he will not stand around and watch atsumu cry and mope around all day. sakusa left a mark on atsumu. one that he was always anxious to see for it is something so foreign that is imprinted on someone who is supposed to be the most familiar figure in his life. 

he let sakusa change his brother. he watched him leave traces of him in atsumu. and he will not watch him suddenly take those traces away. 

he let atsumu be consumed by sakusa's love, because he knew his brother loved sakusa so much. which is ultimately why he can't really say that he hates sakusa. because he made atsumu happy, and that's all that matters. 

he felt his phone vibrate. 

from: sakusa

open the front door. 

—

osamu left the room when sakusa arrived, but that's just it. because he's a one prying brother, he is. so he listened to them outside the door. 

hey, this is his house too. and he made this happen. he has the right to listen. 

" you know, this is osamu's fault again. he made us make up like usual. "

" like usual? he does this all the time? "

" you never catched on? "

" ....... i never knew. "

" you're so dense. "

" huh. '

" you should be thankful your brother loves you so much. "

osamu just smiled. maybe he doesn't really hate the fact that sakusa and his twin are in a relationship at all. he doesn't think he really ever did.

they say everyone has a soulmate in this world. a person who is a half of you, in pieces. a person who believes, understands, and loves you for you. a familiar figure in a sea of strangers, one which you can always recognize. because they are a part of you. they are you, and you are them. and now, miya osamu is slowly realizing that his brother, and possibly him as well, are one of the few people in this world that were born having two soulmates, instead of just one. and he's happy to know this. they really got lucky, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it because this is the first work i posted here. Tell me if you'd wanna see atsumu's view on things in this particular fic. <3 alsoooo please talk to me on twt? my handle is @homevante


End file.
